Digimon Adventure 03: Watashitachi no naka no Kiseki
by DigitalGirl490
Summary: The DigitalWorld is in trouble again but this time the need the help of new and old digidestend however when Marcus, Tai and Izzy are de-aged things take a turn for better or worse. Gender-bending, and All seasons crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Digi Kids

**Hi! This is a digimon fanfic it has gender-bending don't like don't read. I don't own Kokoro, Cleo, Lori, Atsuko, Anya, Helena, Annalise, or Quartz they belong to IrishDreamer4. Most of the stuff in this belongs to Irishdreamer4 if you want to know more read here fanfiction, Digital Adventure 3: Kiseki O Shinjiru.**

**Summary: The digiworld is under attack all the teams are called in to help but this enemy is to powerful and so new digidestend must be called to defeat this new enemy but as this enemy grows more powerful the drama in each team grows as well. However when Tai, Marcus and Izzy suddenly get de-aged things take a turn for better or worse?**

**(_Tai_) It's been a whole year since we saved the digiworld with the younger generation but I have a feeling we are in for another big adventure especially today. I wonder what it could be? I hope we can pull through.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Digi Kids _

Taichi woke up with a feeling of uneasiness which was weird as she never felt that way especially on the first day of summer. The sleepy brunette got to her feet and unsteadily made her way to the closet to chose her clothes. After a moment her eyes landed on a baby blue mini-skirt and a black tank top. With a slight smile of triumph she set them on her bed. The brown eyed female walked a little unsteadily made her way to the bathroom.

After about an hour Tai walked out of her room in the blue min-skirt and black shirt. The brunette grabbed her favorite sport shoes and rushed out the door. Tai made her way through out the city looking for something. Finally the brunette slowed her pace into a speed walk of sorts when she caught sight of what she'd been looking for. The place she'd ended up in was a cherry-blossom field the light pink petals all fell in an even pace some falling in her hair others on the ground.

The brunette smiled for some reason this place was precious to her. She honestly had no understanding why as she'd only found the place recently. The brown eyed female looked up and frowned. She was pretty sure the sky didn't short circuit but it did seem that way from her view at least. The goggled female stood up as the light show got closer-closer then it was all black.

* * *

Izzy woke up with a sinking feeling in her stomach as though something bad was about to happen. The red haired girl just pushed it aside thinking it was just her. To bad it wasn't as she would soon find out. The dark eyed female searched through her closet looking for something to wear. Her black eyes landed on a bright pink dress and blue open-toed shoes.

The red head took an hour in the bathroom before emerging in the bright pink dress. The red head grabbed her shoes and headed out. The black eyed girl soon found herself in an electronics store. The red head however didn't notice that the TV behind her was glowing and in just a few minutes where the red head once stood was an empty space.

* * *

Marcus woke up with her head pounding. The cherry haired fighter got to her fight and sleepily made her way to the bathroom. In about an hour the cherry haired female came out still looking very sleepy. Unsteadily the yellow eyed girl made her way down the stairs her night shirt and pants hanging slightly lose as she walked. The cherry haired girl sat down at the computer to look something over.

The yellow eyed fighter however bite back a cry of shock when the screen started glowing. The glowing got brighter and bright until the fighter had to shield her eyes. Just as soon as the light appeared it disappeared taking the fighter with it.

* * *

Light brown eyes fluttered open in an unfamiliar place. Brown eyes widened in alarm as the owner of those eyes scrambled to her feet. The owner of those brown eyes couldn't have been more than ten years old. The ten year old was a girl that had wide brown eyes, matching long brown hair, and sort of tanned skin. The girl wore a black mini skirt and matching shirt that had flames on it.

The girls name was Taichi Yagami better known as got to her feet alarmed at her surroundings it was all so unfamiliar. Shaking she got to her feet fear in her eyes.

"Who are you?" A childish voice asked.

The brunette turned around and screamed. You can't blame her for that though I mean wouldn't you scream if you saw a talking blue fur ball with dragon wings and light green eyes? The talking fur ball blinked in confusion and hopped over.

"Are you okay?" The fur ball asked.

'_I must be going nuts balls can't talk well at least they couldn't the last time I checked._' Tai thought shaking.

"Tai are you okay?" A voice asked and two girls emerged behind a bush.

One of the said girls had long red hair and black eyes. Her skin was pale as thought it had only ever touched the daylight on special occasions. Her hair was tied up in two separate braids making her look younger then she was. Each of her braids was tied up with a bright blue rubber bands the tips of her hair was also tied up with the top part of her hair. She wore a white dress and blue sports shoes. Her name was Izzy Koushiro a ten year old friend of Tai's from school. On her shoulder was a brown ball with eyes puppy ears, angel wings, a puppy tail, and big jade green eyes.

The other girl and the one that had spoken had cherry colored hair and wild yellow eyes. Her skin was tanned from days spent playing in the sun. Her hair was long to a point and a yellow butterfly hair clip was on her hair. She wore black shorts a black shirt and blue sports shoes. On her shoulder was a pink bear head with big light green eyes.

"You got one of those things two?!" Tai asked refering to the creatures on their shoulders.

"Hey we're not things!" The blue fur ball exclaimed.

"Then what are you?" Izzy asked.

"We're digimon short for digital monsters!" All through fur balls exlaimed.

"I'm DemiFlaremon," The blue digimon introduce happily.

"I'm ChibiCocomon," The brown digimon introduced herself politely.

"I'm Pixmon," The pink digimon introduced herself.

"Okay so now we know who you are but where are we?" Izzy asked.

"Your in the DigitalWorld!" The three digimon exclaimed.

'_The Digiworld?_' Was the only thought that ran through the girls mind.

* * *

"Was that really necessary?" A voice asked.

"Yes, If the DigiWorld is to survive this need to be done," A female voice replied.

A sigh was heard before the owner of the first voice left.

* * *

**And that's a rap people hope you guys liked it next chapter will have the digidestend's reactions and I'll bring in Irishdream4's OC's.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Hey this is the second chapter of my fanfiction hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for reading and no flames.**

**(_Marcus_) Okay so I honestly have no idea whats going on but I'm pretty sure it has to do with us being de-aged. What's up with that and why are we ten? What in the world where those two mysterious figures talking about? I have a bad feeling about all of this!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Meeting_

Kokoro, a blond with lightly tanned skin and teal blue eyes, made her way through the city heading towards what seemed like a mansion. She wear a light black t-shirt and cute matching shorts. The blond found herself knocked down by a flash on mahogany.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry about that!" A voice exclaimed.

Kokoro then saw a slightly tanned hand reach down as though offering to help her up. The blond took the offered hand and found herself being pulled up.

"It's fine I really wasn't watching where I was going either," Kokoro said taking a look at the girl who had bumped into her.

The girl had mahogany hair, big brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin yet it seemed a shade or two darker then Kokoro's. She wore a blue sun dress and black leggings. She also wore black and blue sport shoes.

"I'm Daisuke but call me Davis," The brown eyed girl introduced herself.

"I'm Kokoro nice to meet you," Kokoro introduced herself with a smile.

"Nice meeting you Kokoro hope to see you soon," Davis waved and then ran off.

Kokoro couldn't place it at first, but something was off about their meeting then it hit her usually she was shy and stuttering but that girl seemed very familiar as though they'd met before. She watched the mahogany girl run off confusion on her face.

* * *

Davis ran off as soon as she remembered she had a meeting with the other digidestend. She'd bumped into a girl named Kokoro. The girl seemed nice and familiar.

"Sorry I'm late!" Davis exclaimed when she got to Kari's house.

"Sorry doesn't help!" Kari glared.

Davis blinked what crawled up under her bed?

"Kari that wasn't nice," Sora scolded her.

The brunette huffed and turned her back was facing Davis. Davis looked at Sora in confusion.

"Tai, and Izzy are missing," Sora said quietly.

"Missing?" Davis asked.

"Yea, but you now the DigiGates are closed so that's not an option," Sora said.

"So why are we here than?" Davis asked,"I mean their isn't much we can do." Davis stated.

"You selfish little-" Kari started.

"Sorry little Miss. Perfect but I was only pointing out that there isn't much we can do besides hope I mean we don't have our digimon or access to the DigiGates!" Davis yelled outraged cutting Kari off.

With an angry huff Davis ran off heading in the direction of the park.

'Stupid Kari jumping to conclusions!' Davis was so upset she hadn't realized she had reached the park.

The brown eyed goggled girl did however notice the shooting star that seemed to be getting closer. Before she knew it were Davis once stood was any empty spot.

* * *

A girl with long green hair and matching green eyes hidden behind glasses jumped through the tree tops of the DigitalWorld looking quiet annoyed.

"Kenta!" A voice yelled.

The green haired girl now identified as Kenta turned around to face a girl with brown hair, matching brown eyes mildly tanned skin.

"What is it Zenji-onee?" Kenta asked.

The brown haired girl sighed at the use of her annoying nickname.

"Lady Ophanimon asked me to tell you that she needed you to pick up the three chosen," The girl with brown haired girl known as Zenjirou said with a miniature smirk.

"Why does she need me to do it?" Kenta asked genially curious.

"Because your closer to their age, right now anyway." Zenjirou answered.

"Fine," Kenta gave in.

"Dana come on we have to get the new recruits!" Kenta called to her digimon partner.

A puppy like digimon jumped onto Kenta's shoulder even though she looked mostly like a puppy her fur was a light yellow, she also had pink dragon wings on her back and her eyes were a light purple.

"Alright let's get a move on bye Zenji-onee!" Kenta turned around and waved to her older sister figure before jumping from tree to tree looking for the new or old recruits.

* * *

"Davis get up!" Davis turned in her sleep trying to ignore the strangely familiar voice.

"Alright don't say I didn't worn you._ Baby lightning_!" Davis felt a slight sting enter her system even though the sting was light it still had enough force to jolt the sleeping girl back into reality.

"Finally," A voice Davis recognized all to clearly said in mixed relief and amusement.

"LV!" Davis cried out in happiness before hugging her digimon who returned it.

LV better known as LadyVeemon looked like a blue version of a Gatomon only she had blue dragon wings and black gloves with light purple strips. Her eyes were also a big ruby-red.

"Davis who's that?" LadyVeemon asked when the goggle girl had put her down.

"Who are you talking about LV?" Davis asked.

LadyVeemon pointed to a figure who Davis instantly recognized as Kokoro and a small digimon was next to her but due to the distance Davis couldn't figure out exactly what type of digimon it was.

"Should we go and try to wake them?" LadyVeemon asked having noticed the digimon was unmoving.

"Yes we should," Davis said.

The goggle girl and cat-like digimon made there way towards the unconscious due lots of questions in

mind.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for now anyway the next chapter will be a whole lot longer sorry for the long delay.**


End file.
